Feed me
by Mouchan
Summary: Azuma baked a new Japan for special day. On the other hand Kuroyan wanted to rob a single bite from his. One shot. AU, Shonenai, little mild.


second fic from me and too bad it wasn't beta-ed except by myself. Supposed to be it should been send in Februari for some special reason but I got stuck with my work and some silly stuff, sowwy...hopefully you like it. Let me know if you like it or not. I'll receive any comment either good or bad. Enjoy your reading!

Warning: Grammar is bad and some spelling error if you're too good to figure out.

Disclaimer: I'm not own yakitate.

**Feed me**

Sypnosis: Azuma baked a new _Japan_ for special day. On the other hand Kuroyan wanted to rob a single bite from his. One shot. AU, Shonen-ai, little mild.

Time: Azuma was seventeen and had move to main branch while Kuroyan once more took a role as newcomer's battle judge at Pantasia.

The brown haired boy rested his hands against the side of the oven, mumbling something unclear from his lips. "One more….one more," the bewildered sweats dropped from his temple.

The loud thunder crashed flashing outside his private kitchen window but the boy wasn't bothered. Since Azuma left southern part and started his new job at main branch, he never used to get along with other new artisan. Not liked Azuma had a bad term with his southern friends but the request made by the General Manager, Meister Kirisaki was needy to be rejected.

To think of the main branch having lack of best artisan was not supposed to be a great idea. In fact there's no genius ever left in main branch since Kuroyanagi Ryou had become a full time of judge of taste and Kai Suwabara moved to America after married with Monica Adenuer. Could it be Kirisaki Yuiichi's plan to eliminate Pantasia?

This was something uncommon in reality when a small branch got more popular by a main branch itself and Meister wanted to fix the error. He had sense the dirty fraud earlier from his father and he wouldn't allow the old man to ruin Pantasia. The old man was so clever enough to run his new plan and the spiky haired boy might became a little life saver for Pantasia

Azuma never ever could to reject when it came to Pantasia's sake. He will be happy to accept anything regarding to his friends plus working at the main branch was his childhood dream. He knew everyone wanted the best from him and he will try the best for everyone.

The power was suddenly black out when the oven ticked off. Azuma cursed and gazed around. The flashy light came out from the nearest window gesturing the unexpected storm.

"Black out? shit!"

"The light will be back after 20 second, just relax," the manly but familiar rough voice greeted him and Azuma turned back to see the anonymous taller figure leaned back against the door. The boy widened his eyes and he gaped "K-Kuroyanagi occhan?"

"NANI?" the angry vein popped out from his temple and he gritted his teeth. "U-Umm…sorry Kuroyanagi oni-san," Azuma smiled dumbly and rubbed the back of his head. His tough slightly jutted out .

Kuroyan looked away and pouted, seemed furious with the boy's hard throwing habit. The man sighed and finally looked back at the shorter boy in the dim kitchen room by the assistance of outside flashy light. "You have known me for a year and still freaking hard to drop away the word 'occhan' hm?" the man sneered with a pissed off glare. His left eyebrow twitched.

"Gomenasai, old habit dies hard Kuroyanagi onii-san. Long time no see, ne. By the way, why did you come here? I never saw you coming this morning neither saying hi to me," Azuma asked while opening his oven to check out his ready made bread. Kuroyanagi never replied since he was being distracted by the sweet rosy aroma from the new _Japan. _"What the hell is this?" he whispered eagerly. From his dreamy illusion, he might see the pleasant hearty breeze from the boy flew smoothly toward him.

"Kuroyanagi ne occhan I mean…onii-san. You didn't answer me. Why did you come here?" the boy took away his tray and placed them on the kneading table without looking at the other man. The light suddenly backed and Kuroyanagi's eyes rolled off as he gazed at the unique shape of Azuma's latest bread. "I-It's…rose? You made a rose?" the man stuttered out. _'What the perfect rose shape! Like an originally pink rose. I'm wondering how its taste.'_

"Uhm!" Azuma simply replied and smiled. Kuroyanagi still locked his gaze at the beautiful rose bread and slightly drooled. Azuma pointed out the peculiar look from his former main branch manager. He smiled happily and wiped his sweaty face by the back of hand.

"Ne nii-chan, you're drooling," his eyes crinkled up and folded his arms facing the man. The raven haired man startled and quickly rubbed his sloppy mouth. Azuma gave a toothy grin when Kuroyangi turned flushed. _"Kuroyanagi occhan blushing, haha!"_

"What are you looking at?" the man stormed out and stepped forward. "Iie…occhan I mean Kuroyanagi onii-chan!." Azuma waved his hands and sweat dropped. The man twitched his right eye and clenched his fist "How about I'm giving you some nice punishment for trying to taunt me, shall we?" Kuroyanagi evilly smirked as he found Azuma trembled on his feet. _"Oh! How I really wish if Kawachi and Tencho are here. Damn it! You scare me."_

Could it be to be get alone with this quick temper man is the creepiest for the boy's thought? "Ne nii-san! Didn't you have an important appointment with Meister Kirisaki?" Azuma suddenly asked, trying to distract the creepy man.

The man stopped a few feet away him and massaged his chin. "Oh! About that, Meister Kirisaki asked me to become the judge for newcomer's battle this year. That's why I came here," Kuroyanagi explained and looked down to the shorter boy. Azuma choked off and glanced away to the window _"Still scary and annoying as ever"._

"Why didn't Meister choose another judge instead of you? You're no longer Pantasia member," there was a red glint from the man's eyes. "You! You're trying to underestimate me, aren't you? You don't have right to judge me!" the man growled and the boy cowered himself on the floor. "Iie! Iie! I didn't mean to provoke you!"

The loud splash of rain can be heard from the outside and both of the males glanced simultaneously to the window.

"It's late now. Ne nii-chan, don't mean to be rude. Why don't you go back to your home?" he asked carefully. Azuma was well known with Kuroyanagi's temper and it once of the part that the boy really despised about the man other than his cruelness.

"I need to stay here till the battle's day and by the way, Meister wanted you to become my assistant," the man said calmly like there was no argue tone in his voice. "What was that?" Azuma gaped.

"_Why on earth I need to company him? He's the scariest person I've ever met, Kuso!" _He didn't even dream to get partnering with Kuroyanagi neither wanted to be the assistant of newcomer's battle judge. "Hell no!" Azuma shook his head and placed his hands at both of his cheeks.

" Do you have problem with that?" the man leaned forward and Azuma jumped away. "Iie! Iie! Can you please tell me what kind of work that I need to do as your assistant, Kuroyanagi oochan…I mean onii-san." Kuroyanagi placed his hands on his hip and turned away. _"What did I'm saying bout?"_

"You'll become the trainee observer and to think that the first world class artisan like you was already here I couldn't just to ignore the fact that I desperately need your co-operation, Azuma," the man exclaimed and looked back to the boy. "You'd propose me to him, don't you?" Azuma asked but the man said nothing.

"Maa…may as well you give the best to me. I will be looking forward to it. Hopefully we can help each other," Kuroyanagi smiled arrogantly and changed his gaze to the started cooling bread. The boy frowned at the curious looked from the man and slightly giggled when there's a drool hung at the side of his lip. "This Japan# 14!" Azuma said without waiting the other's inquiry.

"Japan# 14! But why it look like a rose?" Kuroyanagi startled and looked through the boy's chestnut eyes. "Meister occhan had asked me to bake special bread for Valentine's Day and I'd done several trials to upgrade my Japan#14 by changed its ingredients and shape. You see, I did it!" Azuma chirped merrily and slightly shoved the tray to the taller man.

"You think by created Japan#14 like a rose is more suited the romance?" the man asked. Azuma nodded and gazed back to the bread and rubbed gently the pink bud with his bare finger. The rose slowly bloomed beautifully exposing the bright pink shimmering petal after the comforted warm touch. "_What was that? It can't be real!" _Kuroyanagi made an O from his mouth and stared closely at the incredible scene.

"The petal reacted with your solar hand?" he asked unbelievable. Azuma nodded and then wiped his finger with his small kitchen towel. "You see Kuroyanagi occhan…I mean onii-san. The rose will be fully blooming when it reach certain temperature and in a balance moisture content. I'd place some sweet jelly layer inside the dough which act as the water source for the rose. I'd try to use another kind of sweetened food before like starch syrup and mixing fruit but they got dry so quickly. Hey, I learned this trick in the Monaco cup. Remember the trick that Monica used to defeat Suwabara?" Azuma raised his fist.

Kuroyanagi choked off _"Impressive! He knows bout flowering better than me." _"I know nothing bout rose ….unless food," the raven haired man sighed as they met their gazes and he looked away. "Azuma, you'd put some rose essence into the dough and kneaded with the high protein wheat flour, did you?" he suddenly asked.

"Yosh! That's why you smell roses everywhere and I'm intended to use high protein flour to form a crispy petal for my rose. It's sweet and crispy but it may get swelled quickly inside your mouth," Kuroyanagi swallowed hard, feeling eagerly to taste the extremely delicious new bread in front of his eyes.

"I guess this is the right time to hand them over Meister Kirisaki," Azuma said and started placing out the bread before Kuroyanagi grabbed his right good hand. "Chotto matte!" the boy furrowed and looked up.

"Anything wrong Kuroyanagi onii-san?" the man slowly released his tinier wrist and rubbed the back of his head. He flushed shyly and struggled to avoid eye contact with Azuma. The boy blinked innocently and stepped closer to the other man.

"Ne, there's anything you want to tell me, Kuroyanagi occhan…I mean onii-san?" Kuroyanagi glanced hesitantly to his side. The man then encouraged himself to look at the boy's chestnut eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Azuma, Meister Kirisaki is not here," Kuroyanagi lied. He knew he shouldn't lie but the bread's infatuation killing his honesty. His guts had getting worst by the time he sniffed the scent and Kuroyanagi thought he couldn't resist it much longer. _"I'm willing to do anything to taste his!"_

"In that case I need to dump the bread and bake again when Meister is already here. It will less tasty when it gets cold!" Azuma pouted with disappointed and looked sadly over the bread.

"Let me sampling yours!" Kuroyanagi chirped excitedly and Azuma quickly glanced up with horror. The older man twitched his eyebrow at the scary looked of the boy_. 'What's got into his mind? I don't want to snap him but his bread!'_

"Azuma, what are you trying to pull of?" The raven stepped forward while Azuma backed off with the tray on his hand. "Umm…no! Nothing!" his hands trembled and smiled cheekily. "Is that so? And why are you trying to avoid me? It's not like I want to harm you," his soundly calm but it was not much to convince Azuma. "_Am I really looking that bad?'_

"I-I won't let you taste mine!" the boy screamed. Kuroyanagi stunned statically and the furiousness getting aroused inside. "WHAT! Why not?" he growled.

"Because…because….it's only for meister," Azuma scarily mentioned and gazed away from the raven's sharp eyes. "I know Meister is your top priority but he isn't the good reason for you to deceive me! What the hell are you afraid of Azuma?" the man snorted.

"Iie!"

"Oh yeah? Now hand me the bread!" Kuroyanagi reached forward but Azuma quickly turned away. "I said no! Did you hear me?"

"Just stop kidding me and hand me the bread, gaki!" Kuroyanagi's temper burst out. His face flushed angrily. "No way!"

"Why not?" The two changed bickering. "Because you don't know!" Azuma yelled out. "Know what! There's nothing I don't know bout bread," Kuroyanagi replied snobbishly.

"That's a problem…" the boy said almost whispering. _'If he knows what sort of 'crazy' reaction that he'd pulls"_

"Stop acting childishly and give me the bread, will ya?" now the taller man demanded a little politely. " No Onii-san! I'm worrying you…I...I mean your reaction."

"Worrying me?" Kuroyanagi rolled his eyes with disbelief. The words seemed nice by his ear. It's rarely to hear Azuma cared for his wellness since the day he lost of his sense of taste. Kuroyanagi couldn't help but admitted the little comfort from the bottom of his heart.

"Hand me," he still stubborn. "No! Just back off!" Azuma started to run away and within a second the older man successfully grabbed the bread and shoved it into his mouth.

Azuma gasped with a widened eyes and the tray dropped from his hands. "Sonnna! You asshole!"

The sound of crispy petal greeted his ear as Kuroyangi chewed and with a less of two seconds the man's hazel eyes rolled off into a hearty shape.

"If you knew what I'm trying to tell you Kuroyanagi oni-san…You're turning into the craziest reaction!" Azuma shuddered and his heartbeat getting faster. The boy tried to stand as far as possible from the reacted man before he will get snatch. Or maybe the best way is run for your life!

Before Azuma could escape toward the door the firm grip quickly caught his wrist and Azuma stumbled backward. He struggled to calm his restless heart while the older man pulled his shoulder harshly toward his body until their chest twined together. Kuroyanagi leaned down pressing his forehead against Azuma's and his cheeks already reddened. Their eyes looked through each other with their nose locked off

"I…I'm admiring your cuteness…Fuck! What kind of sick reaction is this?" the man stuttered hardly with his eyes trailing down to the boy's lips, feeling urge to kiss. Azuma sweated heavily with rosy cheeks and trembled with Kuroyanagi's uneasiness behavior. Their faces were so close enough liked their lips almost touch. _'There's no way I can escape.' _Kuroyanagi clutched his shoulder even stronger drawing a whimper from the boy.From the oddly closeness, the boy may sense obviousy the raven haired man's heart beat 10 times faster.

"I-I'd warn you….and you never heard me," Azuma snapped back. Kuroyanagi shook his head and struggled to resist the hot flame inside. Love, passion and lust united in single rose bread. This might be the most incredible love potion that was ever made into a form of bread. Kuroyangi's hilarious mind wandered off a little about Meister Kirisaki's reaction. Could it be he turns even worse? To think of Meister will hold the boy closely the same way of he was Kuroyanagi feeling wanted to scream out his fury. For some odd reason, he felt too much envy. _"That's not going to happen…"_

"You…You're not pedophile, do you?" Azuma said while trying to push away the man's chest when Kuroyanagi's hand started creeping and rubbed greedily at his back. _'Remember we're male!'_

"Shut up! You're not supposed to bake this nutty bread. Do you know I'm trying so hard to hold myself, love?" Azuma choked off from what he heard. Kuroyanagi cursed from his stupidity _'What the fuck was that? Think bout Cathy or Satsuki…they might be help.'_

"Try to think bout other thing. The reaction won't last longer," Azuma encouraged and dodged his lips from being too close with Kuroyanagi's. _"Damn it! Damn! Kuso! Kawachi, tencho help!!!" _

Azuma became too frighten when the man's calloused finger began to stroke his hair gently. His pink hair band slipped off and his eyes followed the shadow till it dropped onto the floor. "You won't, aren't you?" Azuma muttered almost unheard.

"No idea but I can't help myself…I just wanna to…of shit!" Kuroyanagi angrily whispered and did as best as he could to not jump over the boy. If anyone out there able to sniff out, he might be sued off from Pantasia till the rest of his life.

"Your bread….It's too sexy…and anyone will be fall in love with you….I mean by its extreme deliciousness. I can say…this is scarier than Japan# 44. It is the best love potion ever and I hope this impermanent," Kuroyanagi commended with a little purr while aiming Azuma's lips with lusty eyes. _"Fall to him? I'm not homo!"_

"Hope not…." Azuma figured out the meaning and get terribly scared from the Kuroyanagi's sensual eyes.

Azuma squirmed lightly when Kuroyanagi nuzzled his face toward the crook of his shoulder and trailed a little kisses. Then he tugged the boy's head slowly facing him and sniffed lovingly his smooth peachy skin on his jaw line. "Never thought you smell…nice," he purred. Before the moment last, he managed to plant a kiss on the tip of Azuma's nose when the boy rejected his lips by being claimed by him.

Quickly he tossed the boy away and panted heavily. Azuma then landed on his butt and rubbed his sorely back "Itai!!!"

The raven haired man just rested back tiredly and his eyes locked amusedly toward the boy. "That was…crazy." "_What a damn!"_

Azuma said nothing and looked away with blushing. Kuroyanagi's cheeks still flushed and he ran his finger along his disheveled hair, seemed the effect still goes on. "Azuma…"

The boy looked up shyly "Nani?"

"Don't give it to Meister." He snarled.

"The hell you say occhan….I mean onii-san?"

Kuroyanagi only gave an idiotic look before walked out from the room. Azuma blinked and quizzically looked toward the taller figure until he lost from the doorway. "He seemed different but…naah that's only a bread reaction."

**OWARI**


End file.
